Addicted, Part One
by PerManum
Summary: . COMPLETE Last Chapter is up! Part One of Series, Scully is addicted and she doesn't know what to do. Part of a series. Watch out for Breakaway coming soon.
1. I'm hooked on you

Story Title :Addicted Part One of Three (for now)  
Author: NightBloomingJasmine2, but you guys can call me whatever nickname you want.  
Charcter Plots: MSR, SPOV, MAngst.

Summary: Scully is addicted, Mulder is leaving in two days. What will she do, what will he do...?  
Okay I wrote this to relieve myself of some stress in my life, so don't be alarmed. I might use it to lead me into my next story, Updated so hey I was looking through my stories and I found this. I forgot about this, but I'm going to add to it I'm going to change it. I was listening to Addicted and I think I will use that as inspiration. ---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

To hell with Mulder, I hate what he stands for. I hate the fact that he cares more about his precious ass X-files then he does about me.

Why the hell am I always getting the raw end of the deal, the short end of the miniature ass stick?  
I'm tired of always doing what people expect of me and never getting back anything in return.  
I'm tired of running around saving his ass. I no longer feel obligated to cover for him in front of those god damn FBI heads.

All I ask for is a little bit of respect. But, I can't even achieve that much from Mulder, so who the hell am I kidding if I think I can get it from any other man on this god forsaken planet.

I don't see my life getting any better in these certain circumstances and I don't see why I have any reason left to stay here.

It's best that I leave.

I think that's what I'll do; I'll leave and start anew. Mulder won't give two shits anyway. He's to busy running after those stupid aliens and that cigarette smoking son of a bitch, than to see what I really want, forget him. Forget about all the time and effort I put in to helping his cause.

Somewhere though, it became my cause, but Ha, was that due to the fact that my only sister was killed or to the fact that I got cancer because of those bastards.

I've learned in the pass few months that people who you think care for you; don't really give two shits in the end. I'm left once again to pick up the pieces and eradicate everything that caused the problem. But this time is going to be different this time. I'm not letting anyone into my soul, into me. I'll be "fine" by myself.

All that's left is me. And I need to assemble my own way, on my own with no one, just Dana Katherine Scully, no M.D. or Special Agent.

Just Dana…………………….

But what the hell am I thinking, I'm hooked on him, like an addiction, I'll try and leave and he'll come after me and I'll go back. What's wrong with me? It's like the only company I seek is him. Why can't I just let go, just leave, just breath.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

So tell me what you think? Reviews please


	2. I need a fix

So here is the second chapter.

* * *

"_Leave me alone, leave me alone, why can't you stop….stop following me, I can't breathe. Just let me be…" My world is spinning; I can't take it……this demon, why can't it just leave me alone..._

I'm brought out of my nightmare by a banging on my door. I know who it is, it's him. He'd been calling since I got home. Finally, I just fell asleep ignoring the constant ringing. He must have finally given up calling and just came over. I should suspect as much. He invaded my dreams, I know that thing chasing me was him.

"Come on, Scully open up, I know you're in there."

He is yelling out in my hallway, what the hell is wrong with him; he's going to wake the whole building. I guess I better answer it before the landlord calls.

"What the hell is your problem Mulder?" I ask him when I swing the door open.

"Why didn't you answer your phone?" He asked as if I'm obligated to answer.

"I didn't feel like it, I was sleeping, why the hell are you here Mulder? I told you I didn't want to talk about it."

"Scully? What's wrong? You look like you're having one hell of a night. Talk to me, if you can't talk to me who can you?" He's giving me those puppy dog eyes and I can't take it, they are like poison, pulling me into that never ending circle that he and I are constantly running around. That feeling in the pit of my stomach is returning. I can't handle it, if I could just give him up now, maybe I'll be able to think to sleep to just be.

"No Mulder, I can't. I can't tell you anything."

"Why not?"

"Because, I can't. I just can't" Why is my voice raising? Don't panic Dana. What does he want me to tell him? That he's like a leech sucking the life out of me, if I can't have all of him; I can't live with just part of him.

"Well I'm not leaving until you do, I deserve that much."

What the hell is he taking a seat for? He can't stay here. I need to be alone. Maybe if I shut my eyes he'll disappear. No he's still here, maybe I can leave. No he'll just follow. So I take a seat far away from him at the dining room table. He hasn't turned his head around to look at me. Please don't let him look at me. Breathe Dana, breathe.

I have to walk around I can't sit here in this silence, I end up in the kitchen, I'm not even hungry, but I can't be in the same room with him right now.  
I can hear his breathing, smell his sweet cologne.  
God why am I so drawn to this man? I hate to love him right now.

I can't take it.

I need to touch him just to get a fix.

So, I'm walking over to him now. I don't know if he hears me or not. I don't really care this is wholly for me, my fingers are dragging along his collar and into his hair. I start massaging his scalp. Feeling him give into my touch only fuels my need to touch him more. It's like I can breathe again. He's turning into my touch; his lips are on my fingers, in my palm. I pull away and back away to my room, locking the door behind me.

I can't take it…………


	3. I can't take it

Why do I always run? I couldn't let it get to far; I can't lose control in myself. I can't let him have that much power over me. But god his lips felt like ecstasy across my finger tips.

"Scully?"

He's calling for me. I can't answer him. I can't go back out there. I can't let him see me like this. I can't be in the same room with him without wanting, without needing….

I can't take this.

Why won't he just leave me alone? Why can't he just go away? It's like I'm stuck between a rock and a hard place and I have no escape.

"Scully you're scaring me, open the door!"

He sounds agitated as if he's holding on to his last string of composure. But, I can't worry about that right now. I can't let his feelings take hold of me, of what I need to do...

"Scully?"

"Mulder..." I answer him with a whisper. I had to answer him, the way he said my name. How could I not answer his silent plea?

"Scully, please open the door."

"I can't Mulder, please leave me alone."

I'm at the seal of the door where wood meets wood. Holding on to this molding with such force that I think I could tear it away from its sound structure. I can tell he's standing opposite me on the other side. I can see his shadow under the door.

"I can't accept that, Scully."

"Please, Mulder just leave me be, I can't take it." I'm pleading with him now, I can hear my voice, but I don't think I have any control over it now. I can feel hot tears burning behind my eyes.

_You can't cry Dana. Get yourself together..._

Oh god I'm hearing voice in my head now. Where are they coming from? Are they my own? I don't know.

I can't take this...

"I'm not leaving, I might leave you alone for now Scully, but I'm NOT leaving."

Maybe I can go to him. If I could just have him inside of me, everything would be okay, if only for that instant maybe I'd be able to see everything. I'll feel better. Maybe I'll be able to think. He'll make this all go away. At least for a few minutes I'll have peace in this misery that I'm within.

I can't give into these cravings; I need to learn how to just be, without him.

_Go to him. It's the only way..._

Before I can react, my hand is already on the door knob turning it until I hear the lock click and the door slides open. I don't know how long its been because he's no longer in front of the door anymore. He's leaning against the wall. He hears the click and looks up. Those hazel eyes are looking at me, through me. I have to go to him…

Maybe just one more hit….


	4. Just One More Hit

Thanks so much for the reviews guys.

* * *

He's walking over to me now. I can't move, my head feels like it's about to explode. I just need his touch and everything will be alright. If I could just have one more… 

"Scully…" He's looking at me like I'm a fragile piece of porcelain.

"Mulder…" I can feel my feet moving across the cool surface of the wood, but I don't know when I began to move. He seems so far away, but yet so close.

How much can I have of him? How much will he allow? I know that would be giving him the power. I can't quit if I don't give this up, but I need to touch him, I need to feel his pulse under his skin. I need to feel the affect that he has over me. So I have to go to him. I pull him to me. His arm instantly snakes around my body. It's like coming home and I relish in this feeling. My face is buried in his neck. I don't think he realized how my need for this has taken over me.

_Give in. Just let it happen. _

There go those voices again. Why are they still here? Why can I still hear them?

"You have to tell me what's wrong." He voice interrupts my thoughts. I can feel my lips initiating kisses against his warm skin. My hands are in his hair again, drawing him in. I can tell he's beginning to enjoy it. As much as he's enjoying it I need it. Those hands of his are beginning their brute roam of my body, but suddenly it stops. Why? Why has he stopped?

"No, Scully we can't." He states matter of factly, removing his arms from around me. I can barely stand this sudden feeling of desertedness.

"Why?" I ask him pressing my fingers into his back.

"You are not in the right state of mind." He removed my arms from around him.

"I know what I need."

"It's not about need, you aren't well. As much as I want too, I can't, we can't, and you can't handle it."

Why is he denying me of what I need?

"I can, why won't you give me what I need?"

"Because, your acting as if…., your not acting like you."

"Stop treating me like I'm some child, Mulder. I know what I need." I can feel my hand ball up into a fist. Could I really hurt him over this?

He's just staring at me; I wonder what he's thinking. He still looks apprehensive. I have to say something that will get him to believe. I grab hold of his hand

"Mulder?"

"Yes?" He's looking at me so keenly, like he knows everything there is to know about me. Like he knows what I'm about to say. It almost scares me. Maybe he's right when he said it's like I'm not me. But I don't care about that right now, I know what I need and I know what he can give me and I need that. I need that in the worst why right now, so I open my mouth to him and speak as if my whole being depended on it.

"I promise I can deal with it…"


	5. I Promise I Can Deal With It

"You can deal with what Scully?"

What do I tell him? That I can deal with just his existence in my life for only this one moment, if it's a method to render this exhausting madness that I live within? That I can deal with the horrid nightmares every night, knowing that I could have his strength in my awakened hours? That the sound of his protective voice is the only thing that shields me from the torrid of voices that occupy my mind daily? If he's there to comfort my weakest moments…with just one more touch then I could deal with it. Or do I tell him the truth that I can't go on like this. I can't go on not knowing what I could truly experience with him. Do I tell him that it's killing me inside to only have portions of his being and not knowing if he even wants me to have that much more? Do I tell him he's like a leech sucking my very spirit from within me? Do I tell him that I can deal with this because subsequently I'm just going to leave in the end, but that I need something from him that no other man will be able to give me in this lifetime?

"I can deal with this..." I eventually end up walking over to him reaching my hand up and lightly finger his hair.

"…Scully." He looks confused.

"I can deal with this..." My fingers are traveling down the side of his face lightly outlining his ear.

"This is not what you need Scully. This isn't right. Come here lets sit on the bed and talk about this." He brags me back into the bedroom.

My fingers haven't left his body; I'm gazing at each element that composes his essence, as they are rendered under my touch. Halfway through his speech I find my fingers across his lips.

"Why are you trying to deny what I intend?"

"What is it that you are intending Dana?"

Dana? Did he just call me Dana? Does he really think it will be that easy? To throw my first name out there like some kind of bait.

"That won't rein me in or shut me down Mulder." I speak to him flatly. He's eyes go wide; I know I've entrapped him.

"Lay down." I instruct him. Amazingly he does so without hesitation.

"Scully?" He says my name with so much uncertainty behind it.

"Shhh, just let me deal with it." I tell him before placing my lips tenderly over his. Instantly, I'm taken to that place of tranquilly where everything is right, perfect, and blissful. A world where daddy and Melissa are still alive, Mulder's sister Samantha was never taken and I don't feel as thought I'm addicted to some drug that I don't remember taking. As suddenly as I am there I'm gone and his lips part from mine. There goes that feeling of not having the ability to breathe again.

Can I handle it and then quit it?


	6. I'll handle, quit it

Sorry for the delay guys and thanks so much for the reviews

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"This isn't right Scully, we need to stop and discuss what's going on here..." He was retreating from the bed, from under my touch.

"Why? I'm tired of talking Mulder, I'm tired of always having to explain everything, Why can't we? Can't you just let me have this before you walk out of my life forever?" We've never spoke about his coming departure, I couldn't bring myself to face it until now.

"Because?" Was his only response.

"Because what Mulder? What's the difference between this time and any other time? Is there something wrong with me? I'm I not to your liking anymore?"

"Oh god no, why would you think something like that Scully?"

I don't know how, but I made it to the foot of the bed. I need him in the worst way right now, how can I get this without belittling myself to begging? I'm I begging? He was pacing around the room like he needed to escapes, but he didn't make a move to the door, but to me.

"I don't know…I just…I just need this…" He's just staring at me, his thumb and index finger are resting on the side of my neck, caressing my cheek and ear, pulling my glaze from the floor to his eyes, and I speak.

"Please Mulder……" It was so soft that I barely heard it myself. Once those words passed my lips on that heated stream of molecules and double meanings, his lips where upon my own, and everything was right once again. This is what I needed right now, his masculine frame wrapped around my smaller fragile feminine physique. I could get lost in this forever world of euphoric pleasure, but I know it will only least for a short time. I'll be forced to deal with the coming changes in my life soon, there's no way in getting around it. But, for now I want to enjoy this I want to enjoy him, because I may not have an opportunity to experience his pure fervidness again.

He's slow and meticulous as if he's cognizant of the fact this will be the last time; it's as if he's burning the sensation of his lips against my flesh into his memory. When he enters and we join, everything is a blur; I don't know if it's from him or my tears that I've fought from falling this whole time. He's kissing my eyes, whipping my tears with those cherry lips that I'm already missing.

"Scully its okay, don't think about anything else, just think about this moment…"

He's searching my face for some kind of understanding. I can't give him any acumen, because it's the very thought of us, that has produced these falling tears. His apex comes and slowly I follow. It's not the greatest climatic experience that I've had with him, but I didn't need it to be, it wasn't about any sexual gratifications, I just needed to feel him within me to be as close to him as possible. He doesn't move from off top of me, I wouldn't allow him to if he tried. His arms are wrapped around me and I watch him as he falls into a deep sleep. I whisper "I Love You" to him, but I know he doesn't hear me. It doesn't matter; I just need one more time…

* * *

TBC... 


	7. Just One More Time

Hey guys, I've thought and thought about this so I've decided to make this in a series :0) so get set, because I'm going to take you guys through a whirlwind of MSR drama with everything but the kitchen sink! LOL Thank you so much for your reviews guys.

* * *

_Scully's Apartment_  
_6:13 am, the next morning._

It's all I needed; it's all I wanted, that's what I led myself to believe, but I awoke knowing that it was conceivably the stupidest thing that I've ever done. How did I convince myself, and him, that one more time would satisfy this pain growing in my soul; in my very being? I woke up hating him for having taken some type of gratification from this, but hating myself more for allowing him too; hating myself for pleading with him to let me have one more time with him. I told him I could deal with it and the reality is that I can't.

Sometime in the middle of the night, I awoke and he was watching me sleep. I don't know how long, but it scared me. Was he trying to remember my sleeping form, because in less than 48 hours he'd never see it again? Or was he contemplating what he might be loosing in the process for his search for the truth. I turned from him shielding my sorrows from his cheating eyes. He made no movement to comfort me and that pained me a little. Was he piercing his emotional ties with me, even now in the very same night of possibly our last moments together?

"Talk to me Scully, we need to talk, we have to talk." He words reach my audio nerves but I haven't the energy to get into an in-depth decision with him right now.

"What is there to talk about?" I can't make eye contact with him right now, so I keep my eyes plastered to the ceiling.

"You, me, us."

"Us? There is no us, remember Mulder, your leaving."

"There is and will always be, an Us, Scully, you just have to believe…" He states it as if I'm supposed to accept this as face truth.

"Believe in what?" I yell, sitting up as a tear rolls down my cheek.

"Believe in the fact that I won't ever forget about you, about us, about what we had..." He wipes my cheek with his hand. I couldn't take the agony and I almost wanted to fall into his protection, but I couldn't, I wouldn't allow myself to loose complete control, so I closed my eyes and willed myself back into unconsciousness. I wanted to tell him so much, I wanted to tell him how I didn't want him to leave me, I wanted to tell him how much I wanted to believe in the words that he just spoke, but how I don't trust them enough to believe in them. I didn't though, I kept my feeling to myself, because I knew that he'll still leave and I'll be left knowing that what I wanted for him, he didn't want for me.

Before I slipped back into sleep again, I felt his hand smooth over my stomach and his arm snake around my waist, pulling me to him, but my will to enjoy his tender touch was fogged by the notion that he would not be there to replay this episode next week or next year.

I'm awake now, he's asleep still. His head is buried in my pillow, while my cheek is resting on the back of his shoulder. As much as I needed this last night, I'll miss it tonight. Our time together would come to an end in a short while. The inevitable will happen when he awakes, I'd be told the words that no women wants to hear from the man she loves, that he'll never forget about me, that we'll stay in contact, but that he's leaving the day after tomorrow and there would be nothing that I could do about it. He'd walk out that door and down the hall to the elevator. Then that's it, no more Fox William Mulder.

* * *

TBC 2 more chapters to go... 


	8. Then That's It

6:37am 

Outside Scully's Apartment Building.

I couldn't allow myself to wait for him to walk out so I left. I left him there asleep in my bed, in my apartment. I bathed quietly packed a few items and left. I did so to avoid the inevitable, his leaving. I wanted so much to tell him how I felt, but he obliviously feels differently about me, about us. The way he told me to believe that he'll never forget, but If I meant that much to him why would he still leave? Those are the questions that I can't bare to stand witness against the truth too.

Here I am sitting in my car, staring up at my window, a minute part of me hoping that he'll appear and beckon me to return to his safety. Seven years I've worked with this man and now I'm leaving him, before he leaves me its so f'ing ironic. To think that my only reason for staying was him and he is now the only reason that I've leaving.

I left him a note requesting him not to come looking for me, not to inquire to anyone about my whereabouts. I told him it would be to hard to say goodbye and I wished him well in whatever he does in the future. I told him I hoped the truth that's he's spent so long looking for, would lead him to some kind of happiness in the end. I placed the letter on my nightstand, and with one last glimpse at his sleeping form I slipped out of the madness of my apartment and into the calmness of the early morning.

I'm half way to Mom's house, I need to talk to her I need her to tell me it will be alright. She'll probably be awake, I should call first just in care Mulder does before I get there.

I flip open my cell phone and catch myself almost pressing his speed dial button. It's going to be so hard forgetting that movement; hearing his voice on the other end.

"_You have to let go Dana, it's the only way." _

There are those voices again. I think I'm losing it.

"Hello? Is anyone there, Dana is that you?" My mother's voice brings me out of my trance and I answer her with a shaky voice.

"Yea, mom. I was just calling to make sure you weren't asleep still. Are you busy? I was on my way over I didn't want to disturb you if you had plans or something..." now I was rambling to hide the fear.

"Dana what's wrong? Fox just called over here, frantic looking for you.."

"He did? When? What did you tell him?"

"I told him I hadn't heard from you in a few days and if I did I'd let him know, what is this about you leaving Dana? Where are you going?"

"I can't talk about that right now mom, I'm coming over I'll be in there about 20 minutes."

"Dana I'm worried about you.."

"Okay mom see you in a few." I didn't want to answer any of her questions over the phone.

Twenty-minutes later heading up her walkway to the front door. I hesitated not knowing what I wanted to say or what to expect, so I knocked lightly trying to hold back my emotions as best as possible.

"Oh honey, what's wrong please come in?" She gathered me into a hug after closing the door and held me for a while. She always knew when I needed to be held.

"Mom,..I didn't know what else to do." I could feel the tears beginning to gather behind my eyes.

"Dana, what's wrong why did Fox call here looking for you?"

"He's leaving mom, he's leaving without me and I can't..., I don't know how to handle it."

"What?" I can see she wants further information.

"The Bureau is doing some kind of reorganization, or so they claim, and they are splitting us up." I stare into those eyes that are so much like mine trying to draw strength from within them.

"Why can't you transfer with him? I don't understand?"

"They won't allow it, I was giving a new assignment, back to teaching forensics. I think it's a ploy to separate us, he accepted mom, he thinks its going to allow him better excess to his quest. I've been left with two options, accept my reassignment or resign."

"Oh Dana, I'm so sorry…"

"They used me mom, they used me to get to him, they used me to invalidate him, but I couldn't, I won't, and now they're separating us. How can they do this mom? I've been abducted, left childless, lied too, shot at, kidnapped and injected with some virus of unknown origin, some foreign metal object was placed in my neck, given cancer, all because of what? What are they hiding mom? What is the secret that would cause all of this to happen to me? For god sakes they killed Melissa, my only sister, and just to think that bullet was meant for me…." I hold her hands with such force that she has to repositions them, but never let's go.

"Dana, but after all of that, all that you've been through, you stayed, why?" I know what she's doing.

"I love him so much, I've never cared about anybody this mu…I never knew that I could care about anybody as much as I do him, until I meet him. He completes me mom and now….now they're taking him away."

All the pain and hurt that I've been holding in for so long finally hit its plateau and I collapsed into her arms. That last fledgling piece of sanity that I held through getting dressed and driving over, dissipated and my emotions where released in a tirade of sobs that took control of my body. Excreting every ounce of energy that I had left. My body and mind where completely drained emotionally and physically. I felt my mom lay me across her sofa and spread my grandmother's quilt over my emotionally raged body..

"Please don't tell him, I'm here." She gave me a kiss on the cheek.

"I won't, its against my better judgment, but I won't go against you wishes. Dana, honey, I know you'll both works this out in your own way, you always do."

I hate that she can have so much hope in something that I've given up on. I just need a little bit more time to get me through this.

* * *

TBC... 

Sorry guys that it has been so long since I've updated, I wrote the next chapter some time ago but my brother's computer went on the fritz and I had to re write the whole thing. :0(


	9. Just alittle bit more 2 get me thru this

Twenty-four hours wasn't enough, I thought it would help. I though if I could just stay in my childhood room it would all dissipate into a bad dream. My mom hasn't asked anymore questions, although I know she wants too. I gave her my resignation letter to give to Skinner, she hadn't asked me anything further, only looked at me with complete sorrow. Skinner called but I didn't have the well to speak to him. He sent his regards and wished me luck in my future endeavors. I use to blame Skinner. I though he was in cahoots with the shadow government, but I learned that he was just another pawn then their lies and deceit. Maybe I would contact him whenever I settled and felt confident enough to do so.

Where would I go from here? What would I do? I can't stay bolt up in my childhood security blanket forever. I can't wallow in the emptiness of this abandonment that I'm feeling. I have to forge through my past and make my own way, but I don't have the strength right now to deal with all of that. I just want to lay here and forget the last year with Mulder, forget the last six years on the X-files. I don't regret them I just want to forget them for right now. I want to be able to breath. To exist in my own right and know that everything behind will stay just that.

Someone's knocking on the door, maybe it's one of mom's friends. I'm not really up to visiting with anyone right now…OH GOD it can't be….

"Where is she Mrs. Scully?" Muffled or not I can tell his voice from anywhere. I slide out of bed and open the door stepping out into the hallway.

"Fox, calm down."

"Calm down, Mrs. Scully with all do respect, I am calm considering that you lied to me when I called yesterday. Her car is outside."

"I didn't lie, Fox, she wasn't here when you called.."

"Well, I need to see her."

"I don't think she wants to see you Fox. She's had a bad night."

"Why, she has to, she has to understand, I have to make her understand." He took a seat with my mother's guidance, dropping his head into hands. I want to go to him so bad,

I want to take him in my arms and let him know that everything will be alright. I hate seeing him like this. I can feel wet hot tears falling down my face and I reach up to wipe them away. I can't start now, he'll hear me.

"Fox, are you leaving?" He shakes his head yes and any hope that I held of him coming over here to tell me that he changed his mind, has vanished. This hurts so much.

"I don't have to ask you of your feelings toward and for my daughter; I already know. I've known since the day I meet you when she went missing. It was reinforced when you rushed to her side to support her when she found Emily. When she has cancer, when she was given that virus. Countless of other times Fox, you've been there for her and she for you. You two never seem to have the ability to admit how your true feelings. Your going to have to face those fears one day Fox. I'm not going to tell you what you should do or how you should go about doing it, but maybe it isn't meant to be yet. Just do one thing for me..?" She was holding his head in her hands like a mother does a child.

"What's that Mrs. Scully?"

"Don't give up hope."

I think he smiled at her. Giving her a hug before raising and walking out the door never looking back. My body couldn't take anymore and I slide down the wall clenching my knees to my chest. He's really leaving. I'm really alone now.

I know words somehow gave him strength, but I can't help and think that they were some how speaking to me.

"Dana. sweetheart, come down here, how much did you hear?" I get up and slide down the stairs slowly and she envelops me into her arms again.

"Everything…I…he. I'm going to miss him so much." She just held me until I calmed down enough to speak again. My mom has always been a strength to me that I used differently than my brothers and sister. She never pushed but she knew that if I needed her I'd come. Right now I needed her, I needed her strength. If was a different strength than what I drew from Mulder, she strength was unconditional, un-controlling, it wasn't contingent on love, but rather life.

"Dana, I want you to tell me something. I know it may embarrass you to tell me, but exactly how close had you and Fox actually become?" I bit my lips in the characteristic way, which I do when I'm strongly debating whether to admit something. Mulder pointed it out once. He always took notice of my nuances…

"I love him." Was all that I could admit and I guess that's all she needed, to confirm what she was already thinking.

"What are you going to do Dana?"

"I don't know mom, I think I just need to breakaway from all of this." She looked at me as if she wanted to give me the world if I asked her too. "Can you just hold me right now mom? I just need a little bit more time."

"You'll figure it out, you always do, I'll be here for you." I stare into her eyes, I love her so much, she'll always have hope in me, even if I don't.

* * *

That's it guys…I want to thank everybody for their reviews and following the plot even though I did leave you guys guessing lol and I promise there will be more….The next story in this saga will be entitled "Breakaway".!Smooches! 


End file.
